The invention relates to computing systems and, more particularly, to a method for processing data in a parallel database environment.
A parallel, shared-nothing database environment is characterized by the usage of a large number of parallel storage-and-processing units, called nodes, equipped with a processor and easy-to-access sets of records. However, accessing data from nodes is performed in a kind of bulk exchange of sets of records between the nodes.